


I can't go alone

by whytekatt



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Humanstuck, Multiple Pairings, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whytekatt/pseuds/whytekatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz flies the group out to California and they enjoy a day at the beach.  At least everyone but Terezi and Karkat do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't go alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princehadri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehadri/gifts).



> PrinceHadri told me to write something Terezi/Karkat. So I did.
> 
> This takes place in our own Humanstuck world. It will likely become part of a series on a later date.

She had forgotten whose bright idea it was to go to California.  She didn’t much care for the sun and it was a little more humid than her home back in New York.  But she could give it one thing, it was far less noisy.  At least, here on the coast it was.

Terezi sat under the large beach umbrella, watching her roommates playing about in the waves.  Or at least most of them.  Gamzee had Tavros, helping to keep his head above the waves.  Kurloz and Meulin were a bit deeper and she couldn’t quite make out their heads anymore.  Damn her blindness.  Latula and Mituna had long since wandered off to do their own thing.  And then there was Karkat.  He probably hated the sun more than she did – after all, he was still bundled in his long shirt and jeans, tennis shoes still on and … Were those white socks?  Only Karkat would go to the beach in full clothing.  At least she had paid mind to wear a swimsuit – even if it was a one piece.  It’s not that she _hated_ the sun.  It was just far too bright on her already sensitive eyes.  It clouded what little sight she did have and made her quite irritable.  And then there was the burning.  But then again, who likes getting sunburnt?

She shut her book, continuing to look forward.  “Karkat.  I want to go back to the hotel room.  Take me back to the hotel room.”

“What?!  Why?!”  He moved with a jolt, staring at her.

“Does it matter?  I can’t go back alone,” a lie, “and I want to go back to the hotel.  I don’t want to stay on the beach.”  She was already on her feet, gathering her things.  The others didn’t notice.

“ … fuck.  Fine.  It’s not like I wanted to just sit on this fucking beach anyway.”  Ever the drama queen.

He helped her gather her things – and his as well – and started back towards the hotel that the Makara elder had put them up in.

They didn’t speak for most of the walk – or all of it, really.  Of course, Karkat tried to ask her what was wrong and why she suddenly decided to want to leave, but Terezi didn’t answer.  Truth be told, she didn’t find the experience fair.  She didn’t find much of their lifestyle fair, for that matter.

It wasn’t until they got into the hotel that she finally took her stuff from Karkat and locked the door behind them.

“I’m tired of sharing.”  She was removing her over-suit, not looking at the other.

“What?  What the fuck does that mean?”  Karkat turned quickly, looking at her through a half-confused glare as he set down her bag.

“It means just that.  I’m tired.  Of sharing.”

“Sharing what?”

Could he really be so stupid?  She moved closer to him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him close.  “You, you fucktard.”  A flush crossed his cheeks.

She aggressively pressed her lips to his, causing him to make a squeak-like noise and grip her arms until she pulled back with a gasp.  “You think I don’t see it?  The way he makes you fucking act?  You have to throw a fit to get his attention and since we’ve been on this trip, his eyes are all over Tavros and Kurloz.  It’s not fucking fair and I’m done with it.”

Karkat’s eyes were wide, blinking unknowingly at her.  “Terezi … “

“I mean it, Karkat.  You don’t act like that around me.  You don’t act jealous and angry all the time.  Sure, you have your moods, but who the fuck doesn’t?  It’s not _fair_ how he treats you.  He’s obviously got his favorite and you’re not going to win.”

Karkat’s eyes fell, guilt ridden.  “No, it’s not fucking fair how _I_ treat _you_.”

The harsh echo of skin on skin echoed through the hallway as the boy’s eyes grew wide and Terezi’s glare only hardened.  “You shut your fucking mouth, Vantas.  All of this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t gotten the brilliant fucking idea of letting our little relationship expand.  Well, I’m done.”

Karkat’s jaw dropped.  “W-wait.  Done?”

She turned her back from him.  “I don’t want him living with us anymore.  I don’t want Tavros around.  I don’t want you fucking hurt … “

Karkat frowned.

“This … This isn’t healthy, and you know it.  This won’t work.  And why we all think it will is beyond me.”  She slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder and back at him.  “Karkat … I love you.  All of this, I’ve done for _you_.”

Karkat was speechless.  His lips moved, trying to come up with something to say, but before he could, she had left the hallway, moving in to her room and stripping down further.  Curse the sand in her shorts.

“Terezi … I’m sorry … “

“I’m leaving tonight.”

Karkat’s motions stopped before a wave of panic moved through him.  “Terezi!”  He ran into her room and stopped short as his eyes laid upon her.  A flush rose over his cheeks at the sight of her bare, pale body.  Sure, he’d seen her naked before, but this … It didn’t ever feel like this.  He quickly covered his eyes, immediately throwing himself in to apology after apology.  “Oh my fucking god!  I’m so fucking sorry, Terezi!  I didn’t know you were undressing!  I’m sooo fucking sorry!”

He didn’t notice her walking over to him.

A gentle hand took his wrists, pulling his hands from his face.  “It’s nothing you’ve never seen before, KK.  Why are you acting like this?”

He shook his head.  “You weren’t expecting … I didn’t know … I’m just … I’m so fucking sorry!”  Despite his face being uncovered, his eyes were still clenched closed.

Terezi leaned in and kissed him softly.  “You can stay if you want, Karkat.  I’m not going to make you go.  I’m not going to make you stay.  I’m not even going to make you be mine anymore if you’d rather not.”  Her smile was sad and as Karkat opened his eyes, he could feel his heart breaking as the sight filled his vision.

 _Fuck_.

He took her hands in his, frowning on his own.  “Terezi that’s … That’s not fucking fair.”

Her shoulders rolled in a shrug as she looked down at their hands.

“You shouldn’t go back alone.”

Another shrug.

“ … I … “  What could he say?  She’d already made her mind up and nothing could stop her.  That was how Terezi was.

“I fucking love you and I fucking want _you_.”

She looked up at him.  “Is that what you really want, KK?”

He nodded, tightening his grip on her hands.  “He might have taken me in off of god damned the street, but you taught me how to give a fuck about a person and what it’s like to be in a _real_ relationship.”

He barely got the sentence out before she had her lips pressed to his, pushing herself up against him as best as she could.  The flush returned to his cheeks as his hands released hers and found their way to her bare hips.  He’d never noticed how soft her skin was.

She gave a little mewl as he squeezed her hips slightly, pushing up more against him.  He ached and gave a whine of his own as he slowly pulled just a hair from her lips.  “Stay with me?  Even though I’m a fucking idiot.”

Terezi gave a laugh and nodded.  “I wouldn’t have you any other fucking way.”  Her fingers were on the move, curling and sliding under the boy’s shirt, manicured nails gliding gently over his own soft skin before tugging the shirt up and off over his head.

As the shirt came up, Karkat’s hands had moved down, unfastening his fly and shimmying his hips to grant him a state just as hers.  He stood back, after having kicked off his shoes, socks and undergarments, and looked at her.  She just stared back.  It was nice to see a change in him – going from the scrawny rat that she had once known to actually having a slight pudge on his stomach and a nicely toned rest of his body.  He was no model, that was for sure, but in that moment, he was the most beautiful thing that her little bits of eyesight could see.

And if Karkat could have gathered his thoughts, he would have said the same thing.

She crossed the distance between them again, smiling fondly at him as she wrapped her arms around him, lifting a leg to drape it over his hip.  “You’re blushing.”

His blush only got deeper as he turned his head, grabbing her leg some.  “How the fuck can you tell?  You’re blind.”

She reached up a hand, touching his cheek softly.  “Your temperature went up by a degree and your cheeks are warm.  As is … Well … “  She gave a soft laugh, pushing her hips against his.

If he wasn’t red enough, he definitely was now.

His hips gave their own push, meeting hers and grinding gently against them.  “Well, I’m not the only one who’s fucking hot.”  His eyes rolled and he pushed her back some.

She moved away from him, backing up to sit herself on the bed, legs spread and openly inviting.  “I know I’m fucking hot.  That’s why you’re going to walk over here and fuck me.”

Once again, she took the words right out of his mouth.  He tried to sputter a response but nothing came out as he walked closer to her.  Damn her and that silver tongue of hers.  He dropped to his knees before her, one hand on her thigh, the other rubbing gently against her smooth groin.  She moaned softly, pushing her hips against his hand.  He leaned down kissing her stomach and down to her hips, over her thighs and then right above her heat.  His fingers moved, sliding between her lips before one pushed in to her.  Her head fell back in a quick gasp, arms holding her up.  “Ohh … Karkat.”  Her voice was a purr.

He glanced up for a moment, then his eyes lowered and closed, tongue sliding out and running against her clit.  There was another gasp and he smiled some as he felt her tense up.  It didn’t take much for her to become quite wet.

Her hips rolled as he eased in a second finger, the two digits curling to rub against her insides, seeking for that little spot just within that would make her twitch.  The sudden vice grip on his shoulders from her legs and the tight grip of her fingers in his hair screamed ‘Found it!’  She continued to twitch and jerk, giving little whimpers and moans as she urged him on.  “G-God!  It’s t-too much!”  But her words and motions only urged him on.

His tongue flicked and lapped over the bundle of nerves while his fingers continued to torture her insides.  She curled and uncurled, finally falling back on to her back and biting her knuckle.  Karkat took this as a sign that she was ready for more.

He pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and standing more between her legs.  He grasped Terezi’s hips, pulling her closer before taking his shaft and easing himself forward.  He rubbed his tip against her wet entrance, watching as her back arched and she gave a low groan.  “Do iiiiit.  Don’t fucking tease me!”  Despite her urges, he continued to rub against her, only just putting his tip in to her – barely enough to spread her lips before pulling back away and rubbing again.

She sat up some, grabbing his hair and pulling him in to a rough kiss.  As she kissed him, he pushed his hardened length in to her.  She gasped against his lips, inching to take him in deeper, wanting him closer, her arms and legs moving out to wrap around him, clinging almost desperately to the slightly smaller body before her.

His breathing was coming heavier despite his lack of movement.  Always the anxiety – it didn’t matter what.  They sat there, intertwined, getting used to each other’s bodies once again, heavily kissing and biting each other’s lips.  Tongue met tongue and teeth clacked in their flurry, but it didn’t hinder them any.

As his hips slowly began to move, her toes and fingers curled.  He wasn’t in the least bit deterred as her sharp nails bit against his flesh, carving crescent shapes of red in to his pale peach, almost white, skin.  No, he was far too focused on how warm her body was – how wet she was – how inviting she was.  He’d only been on this side of their copulus behavior a handful of times and each time ended far too quickly for him.  Not this time.  This time he wanted to remember it – to FEEL it – and for her to remember it as well.

And from the sounds of it, she would.

Her hips moved along with his, head falling back once more as she held on to him, helping him to find a steady rhythm.  It had been far too long since she’d been the follower in the mattress mambo – be it with Karkat, Gamzee or Tavros.  It just wasn’t her thing.  She wanted to be in charge.  Usually.  But not now.  Right now, she wanted to be at Karkat’s mercy.  Her hips moved quicker, urging him on.  “Please, Karkat!”

As she begged, his pace picked up.  He held on to her more tightly and she moved a hand from his shoulders to between them.  As he continued to thrust quick in to her, she rubbed against her clit, head tilting to bury her face in to his neck.

He panted.

She moaned.

Everything else that wasn’t this pleasure was lost to the world.

She tensed and clenched around him as he grinded against her, the both of them only moving to restart the matched motions of prior.  Her nails dragged down his back, leaving angry welts in their wake.  His fingers left tiny bruises on her hips.

It was Terezi who came first.  Her arm tightened around him, holding him close as her hand moved quickly over her, causing her to cry out and bite down on his shoulder.  He screamed, grasping her hips tighter and pushing in deeper as she rippled over him.  He gave a few more thrusts himself before pulling out and releasing one of her hips.  His hand wrapped around his length, quickly moving a tight fist over it, pushing himself over the very thin edge he was sitting on.  His scream tapered in to a groan as his seed spilled between them.

They sat there for a minute, limbs tangled together before collapsing on to the bed in a lump of sweat and heavy breathing.  Karkat rolled on to his side, pulling her close.  She nuzzled in to him, her eyes closing, body still shaking and whining softly.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d enjoyed a romp like that.

A smile crossed over her lips as she finally relaxed, releasing him and curling in to his hold.

She could pack in the morning.


End file.
